Drama escape
by wearetheworld
Summary: lol such a cheesy name. I needed to write something drama related to blow off some steam so here you go :3 with nyo!Romania and America (Mara is Nyo!Romania just so you know)


'People...people are awful..' Mara thought to herself as she walked threw the hallways of her high school.

She felt awful and confused. Alfred.. he was such an idiot because she knew she loved him. She was on cloud nine but she knew it wouldn't last long. She hated school and possibly everyone here hated her. 'God must really.. hate me.. I just want to be with Alfred...' she sighed.

Of course he would never feel the same he only wanted her to be his his first kiss and frankly he had taken the words out of her mouth. 'God... if only there wasn't such a huge distance between us..' she hated it. He could have anyone he wanted yet he kind of lead her on.

She pulled out her phone and sent a message to Alfred asking him. She wanted to know what she meant to him. Her heart beat was so loud she could hear it in her ears. She was panicking inside but she did it. She sent the message. She was going to cry. 'I'm.. going to cry..' she ran out of homeroom as fast as she could. Nobody noticed. Of course nobody would care.

She pulled out her phone and quickly made a random message asking him if he had slept well. She felt stupid. She thought about it bad eventually left the girls bathroom. She sighed and checked the time. She had spent till 10:16 am in the bathroom. She had missed the first whole period of the day. She slowly walked to her homeroom classroom and told her teacher she wasn't feeling well. She looked like a ghost. Although being Romanian she was already quite pale but at the same time Alfred would get up closer she started to feel more pain in her heart.

"Um.. mr. Fadory I don't feel well.." she passed out within minutes the anxiety was overwhelming.

She woke up at home with her brother Vlad watching her with worry "Mara!" He hugged her tightly. She groaned and as she tiredly looked up at her brother. "What happened?" She asked as she layed there slowly waking up. "You passed out." Vlad said. The worry in his eyes was very clear. "I'm fine." She lied. She didn't notice the body sleeping beside her. Vlad sighed and left the room.

She soon relived that she was that she wasn't alone. Alfred was sleeping peacefully beside her. At that moment her heart skipped a beat. 'Did he come home with me?' She wondered. She cuddled up to him hoping that he wouldn't wake up. At that moment she was happy. She could be with him and he wouldn't know how much it meant to her. God how could she be so stupid? It as obvious that he would never love her. She started to cry again. She had seen his response to her message and it killed her inside. He shifted. She knew that she had to leave the room. He was still asleep but she was going to break down soon. She got up and quietly opened her bedroom door. She knew as soon as she opened her bedroom door that her brother had left for work. Being in the military is demanding. The only real time she talked to her brother was when he was home.

She stepped into the hallway and quietly closed her bedroom door. She sighs and walks into the bathroom that was across from her room. She closed and locked the door behind her. She silently started to cry as she sat on the bathroom floor. 'Life.. is truly awful.' She was having such a horrible day. She came out of the bathroom half an hour later. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her tears weren't even dry yet when she emerged from the bathroom and it just so happened that Alfred was standing out in the hallway. He looked at her with a worried look on his face.

She stared at him with wide eyes. "Did I wake you?" She asked as she put on a fake smile but she knew that it wasn't fooling him. "Are you okay Mara?" He looked more worried by the minute. "Yeah." Again she lied she couldn't possibly tell him the truth. He would never love her. "No, no you are not." He pulled her into a tight hug. She started to cry. She just kept crying. Alfred slowly rubbed her back in a circler motion. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you." He said to her as they sat in the hallway, eventually she stoped crying. "Stop saying you do! You don't.. love me as more then a friend.." he sighed. "Well I love you so please.. don't say stuff like that.." he cuddled her and she cuddled back.

A few years later they got married and had two children and they where happy for the rest of their lives.

 **i feel like I might have put my friends name in here at some point :v**

 **I'm sorry if I did lol so I needed to blow off some emotional problems and I am really stressed. I kinda made it happy at the end because I am hoping for things to be better in my own life I wasn't sure how to show it appropriately so I made a story.**


End file.
